Crayons
by Shy
Summary: When Ken and friends decide to go on a adventure to explore the world, it seems to take a turn for the worse *pooy i suck at summarys* NE ways...its a story about chibi's learning about the world. My clash!
1. Crayons 1

Warning: So I've made them Chibi and I made Omi and Yoji brothers…if this offends you in anyway then don't read this. ^_^ If it doesn't lol enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Weiss guys, if I did I would be a lot happier. ^_~

Crayons

~Shy

***

Amongst the shadows of early morning, a short figurer lurked. Sliding socked feet over the cold wood floor, not making even the slightest whisper. Picking up the phone and dialing an unknown number. 

"Yoji? Yoji? You ready? Yeah it's Ken, I'll meet you outside. I think I can hear my mom coming. Bye."

Nine-year-old Ken Hidaka hung up the phone and tiptoed over to the sticky notes on the counter.

Mom, Dad,

Sorry I left but me and the guys want to explore the world. I'll be back. Love Ken!

He had no regrets. He really did want to explore the world. He really did plan on coming back. Locking the door and leaving towards the elevator, he even smiled. He had packed all the junk food he could fit into his tiny Ninja Turtles backpack, along with a flashlight, and a hat. 

When the elevator dinged "Main" he peered his head around the corner to make sure the cost was clear. 

"Ken, we are already down here," a familiar voice grumped at him. "I can't believe this is what you meant by early Ken, you know what time it is?" Yoji sat on the lobby's' only couch.

"What did you bring him for," Ken pouted, Yoji had brought Omi. 

Looking toward his younger brother Yoji shrugged, "He would have ratted us out. It's your fault, you phoned and woke him up." The young blonde boy sat on the floor trying to tie his shoelaces in a sleepy haze.

"But he'll get in the way." _Great_ thought Ken. 

"I won't get 'n the way, Ken, my mommy says I'm a big boy and can do big boy things. She told Yo-tan that to," he looked up at his brother for reassurance, holding a pleading gaze. "I won't get in the way, I pwomise" 

"Did you phone Ran to?" looking over his shoulder at Ken, Yoji bent to tie Omi's shoe.

"No, he told me not phone. He said he would set his alarm clock," yawned Ken.

"And I did," Ran stood in the hallway, a blue baseball hat covering his eyes. 

"See Ran didn't bring Aya!" Ken accused, pointing a little chubby finger in Ran's direction. 

"You didn't phone Ran," Yoji narrowed his eyes. 

"So, he didn't bring her!" Ken glared back at his friend. 

"We better get going if we don't want to get caught," with that said, Ran walked out the glass door, holding it open for his three friends to follow. "Common guys."

"The world awaits us!" Ken jumped and bound through the doors and out to the street. 

"Woaw! Man it's freezing out here. Mom will kill me if you get a cold," dropping his bag, Yoji unzipped it and reached in. 

"No, I don't wanna!" Omi pulled his hands away, almost out of reach of the gloves his emerald-eyed brother was trying to put on his reddening hands. 

"Omi, if you don't put on your gloves then you can't come and you will be a big baby for the rest of your life," he was then allowed to put the gloves on without any objections. 

"See I told you he would slow us down!" protested Ken, wiping at his tired eyes, unnoticing everyone starting to leave without him. "Hey guys, wait for me!" 

As the sun began to rise, splashing the sky with colors of pink and purple, four boys entered the world, talking, mumbling, and whining down the streets of Tokyo. What it held in store for them, no one knew. 

***

So did ya like it? Yes? NO? If no please be kind *hides* Neways I haven't quite decided which to choose…I don't know whether or not to make this a Humor or Angst…. Either way it will work or maybe both…yeah maybe both…. I would really appreciate your input.

~Shy

__


	2. Crayons 2

Warning: So I've made then Chibi and I made Omi and Yoji brothers…if this offends you in anyway then don't read this. ^_^ If it doesn't lol enjoy PS PS!!!! I decided to change all your opinions a lead this away from being totally cute ^_^ pretty please no flames…I try 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Weiss guys, if I did I would be a lot happier. ^~

Crayons 

Chapter 2

~Shy

***

The gray sky opened up, exposing a winter sun, morning rays draining away the last essence of night. Damp grass and melting snow scenting the air with freshness, a bird chirping giving the feeling an extra life like quality. 

"My feets are cold Yoji, pwease lets stop," the blue eyed boy pulled at his brothers sleeve only to have it jerked away. "I'm hungry," he tried again.

"Omi, stop," Yoji scolded. "We'll stop soon."

"But I wanna stop now, Yo-tan."

"Where are we going anyway?" Ken looked back at his companions, running a hand through his hair then sighing. "Ran, what time is it?"

"6am. My mom will just be getting up now," Ran stop to sit on a park bench, fiddling with the copper plaque nailed to the decaying wood. "You think they'll be worried?"

"Please, our parents wouldn't care if we ended up dead in a ditch somewhere," dropping his bag again, Yoji fished through it eagerly.

"Mommy would care," said Omi, yielding a little and pouting.

Yoji ignored his brother's statement, "I mean you should have seen the way our dad grabbed his arm last night." Finally finding what he was looking for, the honey blonde pulled a package from his bag, taking a cancer filled stick and lighting it up. "Omi come here."

"Where did you get those?" Ken shook his head and rolled his eyes. _Figures **Yoji** would have those with him._

"I stole them. See," Yoji changed the subject, showing Ran the bruises staining Omi's pale skin. " I thought he was going to rip his arm right fucking off, " he took another drag, easily inhaling the smoke. "Drunken bastard."

"What did he do?" Ran asked, running a finger over the blotches of blue and purple. 

"He wouldn't change the channel on the T.V." Yoji growled, crunching his hand into a fist.

"Does he do it to you to?" violet met emerald in stare that told Rain he asked the wrong question.

"Yeah, sometimes, when I don't listen or do-Oh just never mind, it pisses me off that he does it to Omi," Taking one last puff and throwing away the cigarette, Yoji picked his bag back up and began leading the way. "Common, we have to find somewhere to spend the night."

"Nobody will miss me," smirking, the brunette ran up beside Yoji. " I have nobody to miss me, I'm a orphan!" 

***

So was this chapter as good as the first? I wanted to send it in a different path ^_^ I hope it was….if not please don't flame me…I'll try better next time promise toodles ~Shy


End file.
